Changing Species
by Weemusiclover1999
Summary: After Alvin drinks one of Jeanette and Simon's experiments he ends up changing into a human! He has to adapt to the different lifestyle but will he actually start to like it? He begins to grow apart from his brothers and The Chipettes, will this change split up the band and the family? Will Alvin ever change back into a chipmunk? Find out in this story! CGI Universe. R&R.
1. The Potion

Changing Species

The Potion

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've updated any of my stories but I have a reason! My Laptop charger broke and I've had to share one with my mum! I'm getting a new one soon but I don't know when, if my updates are really slow this is why! **

**I've been waiting to upload this story for a while now but since I've been writing a bunch of other stories I put it off. Since I've been waiting for a while I've put up two chapters tonight just to keep you all happy! The next story I'll be updating is Weremunks which will have two added chapters as well! Anyway I hope you enjoy this story! **

Simon and Jeanette the two bespectacled chipmunks stood in their lab mixing some sort of formula; Simon added some sort of white liquid while Jeanette adjusted the heat on the Bunsen burner. The formula changed from a light pink colour to a sort of milk-ish colour, the two bespectacled chipmunks smiled at each other.

"Are you ready to try it out?" Simon asked his female counterpart.

"You bet I am!" she squeaked, Simon poured the potion into a spray bottle while Jeanette pulled out two different plants. She pulled a single petal off of the rose and dropped it into the potion, Simon screwed the lid closed and aimed it at the pot of weeds.

"Stand back" Simon ordered, Jeanette nodded her head before walking behind Simon and looking over his shoulder to see what was going on. Simon sprayed the potion at the weeds and they began to shiver. The leaves began to fall off and the stem got much bolder and then grew thorns on them, eventually the weed heads were bald and little pink rose petals grew on them.

Simon and Jeanette cheered and then hugged each other; they awkwardly pulled away from each other and blushed.

"Oh, um...sorry, Jeanette!" Simon stuttered, Jeanette smiled at him.

"No problem" she answered shyly "At least we got the potion to work!" Simon smiled along with her before pulling the spray bottle closer to him.

"We need to store this in a cool, dry place." Jeanette pointed to the mini fridge in the corner of the room.

"Put it in there!" Simon smiled at her before shouting on Dave, a couple minutes later Dave appeared at the door.

"What do you need, Simon?" he asked.

"Can you please take this and put it in the fridge?" Dave nodded before unscrewing the lid.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, if you put any sort of leaf in it then spray it at another sort of flower then it will change it!" Dave smiled before screwing the lid back up.

"I think you guys have made a break through!" Dave laughed as he put the potion into the fridge, little did they know that one of Dave's hairs fell into the concoction. "Anyway I've got dinner cooking upstairs so let's go get some!" All three of them climbed back up the stairs and walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

Knowing that Dave was cooking that night Alvin strolled down the hall and into the basement, or better known as Simon and Jeanette's lab. He walked over to the mini fridge that he hid most of his energy drink in, that's when he spotted something that wasn't there before. It was a spray bottle.

Alvin climbed up to it and inspected it, there was a very delightful smell coming from it. He sprayed it once and sniffed the air, he sprayed some again but this time it landed in his mouth. His eyes widened and his fur stood on end, it then felt like he needed more of it.

Alvin unscrewed the white lid and dipped his small arm in it and licked his arm before sighing in delight. He walked over to one of the small chipmunk sized beakers thinking it was a cup and walked back to the mysterious stuff, he dipped in the beaker and filled it up. He then gulped it all down.

"Mmmm, vanilla milk!" He said dreamily before drinking more of the stuff, after a while his guts began to churn as he let out a loud belch. He began to feel woozy as he stumbled back and knocked down the potion and it spilled all over the floor, he jumped down and shrugged it off. "Simon will clean it up!" His vision blurred and he collapsed onto the wall and held his head. Alvin's vision cleared and he walked back up to the house.

He held onto the wall and slowly walked into the kitchen to see everyone sitting at the table and Dave stirring something in a pot.

"Are you feeling ok, Alvin?" Eleanor asked as she stared down at him from the table, he shook his head and Dave turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, Alvin?" Dave asked, Alvin pointed to his tummy because he felt too sick to talk. "Are you going to miss my mystery stew?" Alvin almost threw up just thinking about the stuff but he managed to swallow it all and shake his head before walking to the stairs that lead to the Chipmunks and the Chipette's bedroom. He pushed open the door and slowly climbed up and in into his bed, he didn't know what was up with himself but he blamed it on the 'vanilla milk' he had just drank.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

"I wonder what is up with Alvin." Theodore said while eating some stew, the others shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll feel better soon, Theo!" Dave assured "Now, just finish your dinner and get ready for bed. You've all got school tomorrow." After dinner everyone including Dave got changed into their PJ's and climbed into bed.

Theodore was sure he heard someone whimpering when he climbed into bed but it disappeared when everything went quiet. The small chipmunk shrugged it off and fell back onto his pillow and fell asleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

That night Alvin tossed and turned in his bed as his muscles tightened and extended, His fur began to fall out all over the bed and his clothes began to stretch and eventually rip. His limbs stretched out over the side of his triple bunk that he shared with his brothers, he was on the top bunk. The muscles in his arms and legs began to puff up, while all of this was happening Alvin was whimpering and shaking all over. He was in a cold sweat and eventually he ended up falling out of the bed, no one woke up though. Luckily his covers fell onto him and covered up his area but now the covers were like a tiny blanket to him!

**Oh no...What has happened to Alvin? Please leave a review. I don't know when my next update will be for this and Weremunks so just keep your eyes peeled! **


	2. The Change

Changing Species

Chapter 2: The change

Alvin groggily woke up as he stretched out, he felt strangely different for some reason. He looked up to see he was staring at the two triple bunk beds on either side of the room, he realised that he was lying on the floor. He sat up a little and looked at his brothers who were still sleeping soundly in their beds, the girls were the same.

Alvin looked down and gasped. He had no fur and he looked much taller, he also saw the covers around his waist. He stood up shakily and looked in the mirror; he then let out a huge scream. He was looking at a human...but that human was him. Alvin noticed that his voice was a lot lower as well.

Everyone woke up when Alvin had screamed, they all looked around the room and they all froze when they saw the teenage boy who was half naked standing in front of their mirror. Alvin spun around and gave a sheepish wave.

"Hi, guys" he said awkwardly, just then the five chipmunks let out high pitched screams all at the same time. "No, guys! It's me, Alvin!" Everyone hopped out of bed and began to run around while Alvin tried to assure them that he was in fact their brother/friend.

Dave burst through the door holding his newspaper in both hands; he glared at Alvin and began to whack him with the newspaper.

"No wait! Dave, it's me Alvin!" Alvin said while shielding his body from Dave's hits.

"Stay away from my sons and daughters!" Dave screamed while chasing Alvin out of the room. Alvin was still trying to get used to the whole walking thing so his running wasn't any better, in fact it was so bad that he ended up tumbling down the stairs.

Alvin held his head in his hands and looked up the stairs to see a furious Dave running down the stairs towards him. After realising Dave wanted to kill him Alvin hoped back onto his feet and slowly but surely ran to the bathroom.

Alvin locked himself inside the bathroom and could hear Dave battering the door and shouting abuse at the other side. Alvin slowly walked to the sink as he waited for Dave to calm down; he held the sink as he slowly looked up at the mirror above it.

He had russet coloured hair on the top of his head much like the colour of his fur. He still had his golden-brown eyes and his hair was still the same style as it was when he was a chipmunk. He could feel his heart beating as he panted heavily.

"I'm a human" he whispered to himself. Once the banging at the door stopped Alvin walked towards it, very slowly just in case "Dave?" Alvin called.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?!" Dave shouted at the other side of the door.

"It's me! Alvin!" Alvin heard Dave snort in disbelief.

"Yeah, sure you are" He said sarcastically.

"No, let me prove it!" Alvin took a deep breath before continuing "You took me and my brothers into your home when you found out we could sing. I almost killed you by dropping a jar of un-popped popcorn on your head. We ended up moving to Ian Hawkes mansion. He made us sing songs we didn't want until our throats hurt, we ended up ruining a concert just to get back home with you! A couple years later we were in a competition with the Chipettes at the battle of the bands. I saved them from Ian. A couple more years later I trapped all of us onto the island and you rescued us!" There was silence on the other side of the door "Dave, you gotta believe me!"

Alvin sighed heavily but then Dave spoke up.

"Unlock the door and come out slowly" Alvin did as he was told and unlocked the door, he saw Dave standing next to his bedroom door with some clothes. "Put these on and we'll talk" Dave said as he handed him the clothes, Alvin walked into the room and quickly got changed.

Alvin was now wearing a red shirt with light blue jeans and a pair of white socks. He slowly walked out the door and into the kitchen; he tumbled into the wall a few times but quickly balanced himself back up.

The others were all sitting at the table eating their breakfast as Dave drank his coffee. They all looked up at him as he awkwardly stood at the other side of the room; he felt as if they all hated him by the way they were glaring.

"If you are Alvin then how are you human?" Dave asked, Alvin gulped as he looked at Simon and Jeanette.

"I went into Simon and Jeanette's lab and drank this white stuff and the next thing I know I'm human!" Theodore walked on the table towards him before jumping onto Alvin's shirt and climbing up him until he was on top of his head. Theodore gripped Alvin's hair and swung down so he was now looking into his eyes.

Alvin felt weird as his little brother hung from his head and stared into his eyes but decided it was best to let him do so. A couple minutes had passed and Theodore's face lit up.

"It is Alvin!" he cheered "I can tell by the eyes!"

"Really?" everyone said in unison, Simon had already left the table while Theodore was inspecting Alvin. Simon returned with the empty bottle.

"Yup, it's definitely Alvin" Simon said as he gestured to the empty bottle in his paws.

"Oh my god! You're a human!" Brittany said as she climbed up Alvin's shirt with her sisters, Simon had joined them all as well.

"Wow, guys! You're crowding me!" Alvin said as he began to stumble backwards, everyone leaped off of him.

"How are we going to get you back to normal?" Dave asked as he studied Alvin, Simon began to work out and equation in his head.

"Well, if I'm right it should take about...two months!" Everyone gasped.

"Two months! I can't stay human!" Alvin gasped as he held onto the wall.

"Well if you hadn't drunk all of the potion maybe it would have been sooner!" Simon said sternly, Alvin sent a glare his way.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to wait then Alvin until your brother and Jeanette make another potion" Dave said as he placed his coffee cup in the sink. "Ok, today you can stay off of school while you try to act like a human. This means that you'll have to learn how to walk properly and not fall over all the time" Dave said as he grabbed the car keys off of the counter.

"Awesome!" Alvin cheered, everyone rolled their eyes while they walked out the door.

"Don't do anything that you can't yet and don't hurt yourself...or my furniture!" Dave called as he got into his car, Alvin waved to them before shutting the door.

He stumbled a little but landed straight onto the couch, he pushed himself up and grabbed the remote. He found himself hitting all different types of buttons by accident because he couldn't see what he was pressing because his fingers were in the way.

Alvin stood up to switch on the TV by himself but he tripped over the rug and fell face first onto the floor. Alvin groaned as he sat up and sighed.

"I hope these two months are kind" He said to himself.

**Well there are the first two chapters of Changing Species. Please leave a review and I'll continue with this story! **


	3. Alvin's ready

Chapter 3

Alvin's ready

**I know it's been a while since I've updated but I've been writing 'The Walking Dead' story so I've been a little busy with that and I know I said this would probably be on hold but I couldn't help myself :D**

**Please enjoy.**

Alvin lay on the couch while watching some TV; he had managed to work the buttons on the remote.

Dave had come back a couple hours ago after dropping off Alvin's brothers and The Chipettes; he had told Alvin that if he needed anything he'd be in the music room. Alvin couldn't help but feel like he was sick and Dave would obey his every order.

Alvin groaned as he flicked through some channels, they were all boring. He had never really realised how boring the TV actually was, plus he could feel his new human body parts becoming numb.

Alvin pushed himself up and off the couch; he stood shakily on his feet and stretched. He began to walk to the kitchen; he had decided that he needed to learn the most important things about being a human before he went to school the next day.

A couple times Alvin was met by the floor but he got right back up again. The determination inside of him boiled, he gritted his teeth together and began to walk, he got faster and faster until he didn't fell like he was going to fall all over the place.

Alvin smirked "Well that was easy." his cocky remark didn't last that long, as he tried to open the fridge he fell straight onto his butt. Groaning to himself he stood up and opened the fridge successfully, he grabbed the milk and sat it on the table. He grabbed a mug off of the counter and sighed as he stared at the milk and then at the mug.

Alvin tried to pour in the milk but he spilled it all over the place, he tried again and did it successfully he then grabbed the mug and took a sip out of it...well tried to. It went all down his front while it went down the wrong way in his throat which made him choke. He ran to the sink and began to hack up milk, expecting to see Dave there he turned around but saw no one.

"_Thanks for the help, Dave." _Alvin thought sarcastically to himself. He opened the back door before walking over to the porch swing and sitting down on it. The sun beat down on the back garden; Alvin watched it from his shaded area.

About an hour later Alvin was running around the back garden at top speed, at first he had fallen over a lot but now he felt like a pro. Dave had let him borrow the old football from the garage which he had used when he was in high school.

Alvin had made up his mind for the next two months. He was going to get into the football team as a human; he was going to get in tight with the jocks like he was when he was a chipmunk. All the ladies would want him and he'd be super popular. To do all that he had to learn the basics of a human and all the sorts of football skills, he still had his chipmunk personality so he still had his charm which would help with the ladies.

Hearing the front door close Alvin made his way inside, he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and stared at his brother. Simon was soaking wet from the shoulders up.

"What happened?" Alvin knelled down in front of them with confused eyes.

"What do you think happened?" Simon spat, he wasn't being mean to Alvin he was just mad at the jocks.

"Why didn't you attack them?" Simon sighed before walking past Alvin.

"Alvin, you know it's not in my nature to go looking for trouble." Alvin gave him the 'look' and Simon sighed before hopping up onto the table "Ok, I tried but there were more of them that me and well...that's when they grabbed me." Simon walked over to the small glass of milk that was sitting waiting for them while Dave tried to make lunch; he took a long drink out of his before sitting back down. Jeanette rubbed his shoulder.

"It's ok, Simon. Alvin will protect us now that he's a human." Alvin's eyes widened.

"Um...excuse me! I've just learned how to walk, how do you expect me to take on those guys?" Theodore and Eleanor hopped onto the table.

"Isn't it obvious?" Eleanor asked.

"You have to become friendly with the jocks, it's the only way!" Theodore said dramatically, this earned him a few weird looks.

"You're right, Theo. I guess I will." Alvin said with a smile. His plan seemed to be going perfectly. "Tomorrow I'll audition for a spot on the team, that'll earn me some popular reputation!" Alvin sat down at the table and Dave served up some grilled cheese sandwiches...which were VERY grilled. Alvin gulped "If I make it to school tomorrow."

After they ate Dave gave Alvin a lot of money, Alvin almost choked on his lunch as Dave placed the 300 bucks on the table in front of him.

"Wow! What's this for?" Alvin held the money in his hand as if it were treasure; Dave rolled his eyes at Alvin.

"Well, Brittany is going to help you get some clothes. Simon and Jeanette are getting you all your school equipment and me, Theo and Elle are going to get you a school bag." Alvin nodded briefly before standing up.

"Well...what are we waiting for? Let's go!" With that Alvin ran out the front door, the others sighed and followed him out the door while Dave grabbed the keys.

When he got to the car Alvin was already at the passenger's side, Dave pressed the button on his keys and Alvin jumped into the car. Dave could tell he was excited; it was his first time in the passenger's seat where he could actually see over the dash board.

"Are you ready to go?" Dave asked Alvin as he started up the engine.

"You bet!" Alvin said excitedly, he never took his eyes off of the road in front of them. Dave and the others rolled their eyes and then Dave drove out of the drive way and onto the road and they were off.

**At the Centre**

"Ok, Alvin. You and Brittany go together to get some clothes." Dave said to Alvin and the chipette that had just climbed onto his shoulder.

"Simon and Jeanette are getting the school equipment." Simon took a quick glance at Jeanette who already was looking at him, they both looked away awkwardly.

"And me, Theodore and Elle are getting a school bag and maybe something else." Theodore and Eleanor climbed onto Dave's shoulders and everyone nodded in agreement and went their separate ways.

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alvin stood near some T-shirts sighing to himself while Brittany fascinated over them.

"Oh, this one's cute!" She squealed. Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Ok I'll go try it on." Brittany looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? No, this definitely won't work on you. I'm just saying it's cute!" She then went back to rummaging about in the T-shirts. Alvin flopped down onto the seats next to the shoes and waited for her to make up her mind.

He looked around the shop and spotted some awesome shirts. He looked over at Brittany who was still occupied so he walked over to the different coloured checked shirts. He looked at them all in fascination before picking some up and throwing them onto his shoulder, he picked up numerous jeans to go with them.

Alvin made his way to the dressing rooms and dumped his new clothes into one of the cubicles; he then walked back out and grabbed some different coloured high tops. He then walked back into the cubicle and changed into his awesome new outfit.

Brittany was now searching for Alvin, she turned towards the cubicles and there he stood in his awesome outfit. Brittany's jaw hung open in surprise as he slowly made his way over to her.

"So, whatcha think?" Alvin did a little spin so Brittany could get a good look.

"I actually think you have a good sense of style!" Brittany climbed up onto his shoulder and pointed to the check out "Let's buy this stuff and meet up with the others." Alvin nodded before walking over to the check out with his pile of clothes.

XOXOXOXOX

Once everyone had got what they needed they all walked back to the car, Dave and Alvin carried the bags, Alvin handled them well surprisingly.

"So what did you get?" Dave asked Alvin as they walked over to the car, the chipmunks had run away in front.

"Me and Britt picked out some pretty sweet clothes!" Alvin said with a smirk as he looked at what he was wearing. "What did you get me?" Alvin questioned.

"Well, I got you some boxers, PJ's, a school bag and Theodore and Eleanor both thought that you could use a skateboard." Alvin's eyes lit up like lights, in the next second he had ran over to Theodore and Eleanor, scooped them up in his hands and hugged them close.

"Wow!" Theodore exclaimed as he was lifted off of his feet and got a bone crushing hug from Alvin.

"Thank you, so much!" Alvin said as he eventually let them go.

"For what?" Eleanor asked, she was still a little stunned by the whole hug.

"For convincing Dave to get me a SKATEBOARD!" Eleanor and Theodore smiled up at him.

"No problem. It's the least we could do; I mean you are going to protect us." Theodore said as all of the chipmunks walked off to the car, Dave had passed them all when Alvin had hugged Theodore and Eleanor.

"That's if I can protect you..." Alvin trailed behind them all. Even though Alvin was friends with them when he was a chipmunk he had always wanted to get them back for all the horrible things they had did to him and his family when they first met.

Alvin began to smile a little "Maybe I can protect you..." Alvin began to think of all types of different things he could and probably would do to the jocks if they hurt his family again. Alvin hurried to the car and flung all the bags into the boot and then climbed into the passenger's seat. Dave then drove them home.

After they all got in from the centre and helped Alvin pack away all of his things in Dave's spare drawer they all sat in the living room together and watched TV.

Simon sat with his little clipboard and watched Alvin like a hawk, whatever he did Simon would write down on the clipboard, it took a while but Alvin eventually noticed.

"Um...Si? What are you doing?" Simon quickly noted something down before answering his brother.

"Well, since you drank our experiment we have to write down whatever happens to see if you'll be ok. You're now our experiment so be expecting us to be asking you a lot of questions." Alvin groaned but nodded a little before looking back at the TV screen.

Dave walked through with a pillow and a blanket.

"Well, Alvin. I guess this is where you'll be sleeping tonight, I'd give you my bed but I've got personal things through there so...Yeah you get the point." Dave shooed everyone off of the couch and placed down the pillow and the blanket. "Anyway, it's bed time now so go to sleep." With a yawn Dave disappeared around the corner and they all heard his bedroom door shut, he had been working hard in the studio so they weren't surprised that he was tired.

The chipmunks and the chipettes walked up to their rooms, Alvin saw the PJ's Dave had left on the other couch opposite the one he would sleep on. He quickly got changed into them and then climbed into his 'bed'. All the different thoughts began to swarm his brain; he guessed it was his new brain acting up.

After he ignored his brain he managed to fall asleep. The ringing in his head didn't stop as he fell asleep though; the word that kept repeating itself was 'school'.

**I know this was a very short chapter but the next chapter will be more exciting and longer since Alvin will finally be at school! Please leave a review and it'll be up sooner! **


	4. Back to School

Chapter 4

Back to school

The next morning was like any other for the chipmunks, except that Alvin was now a human. Alvin was sprawled over the couch while snoring his head off, Simon stood over him with a clipboard and began to write.

"No matter how much he changes he's still a heavy sleeper." Simon mumbled to himself, Brittany heard him as she walked past the couch and into the kitchen.

"And a loud snorer!" She shoved her fingers into her ears for emphasis. Simon hopped off of the couch as Dave walked into the room. Dave scratched the back of his head as he groggily yawned and looked over at Alvin.

"C'mon, Alvin." Alvin didn't even move a muscle; Dave rolled his eyes as he walked over to the couch and stood over Alvin. "Alvin. Get up!" Still nothing.

A sly smile crept onto Dave's face as he remembered something that always woke him up when he was younger; he walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. Alvin flinched a little and a small moan came from his mouth as he shielded his eyes with both arms, this left the blanket wide open. Dave walked over and grabbed both edges of the blanket and pulled them off of Alvin's body.

Alvin jumped up and hugged his body as he began to shiver.

"W-w-why is it s-so c-co-COLD!?" Alvin stuttered, he then looked down at his skin. "Stupid skin, why can't humans have fur?" Dave rolled his eyes at his now human son.

"C'mon, Alvin. You have to get ready for school." Dave walked into the kitchen where the others had already prepared breakfast. Alvin slowly walked into the kitchen while rubbing the back of his head like Dave. He sat down next to his brothers (where he usually sat) and Dave sat down a plate of toaster waffles in front of him, this made his eyes light up a little as he started to dig in.

Now that he was a human he had a bigger appetite so he shovelled down the toaster waffles and then had two more, the others stared at him in amazement, Dave was the only one that wasn't surprised, the teen years always changed your appetite. Alvin took his plate over to the sink and walked into the living room, he grabbed some new clothes out of his new bag and walked into the bathroom and locked the door.

He looked around at the bathroom, now having a new perspective of the room. He turned on the shower and stripped down and stepped into the boiling water he quickly jumped out of the shower and fell face first onto the floor. Alvin moaned before standing back up and going back into the shower which had now cooled down.

Little did Alvin know Simon had made his way upstairs and into the other bathroom, he heard Alvin downstairs having a shower and an evil smile appeared on his face as he hopped up on top of the toilet.

"Time for sweeeeeeeeet revenge." Simon muttered to Alvin even though he couldn't hear him. He jumped up onto the toilet handle and pushed down to flush the toilet. From downstairs Simon heard Alvin scream his lungs out.

"COOOOOOLLLLLLLLDDDD!" Alvin screamed as loud as he could.

Simon then jumped onto the tap and turned the both of them on, again Alvin screamed but only this time it was a pained scream.

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT!" Simon laughed so hard that he ended up falling into the sink and having his own little bath. He climbed back out and turned off the taps before grabbing his towel and drying himself off.

Simon walked down the hall and could hear Dave asking if Alvin was alright, he let out a giggle before walking into his room and over to the wardrobe. He opened up the door and grabbed his usual blue hoodie; he took off his PJ's and slipped the hoodie over his head. He then grabbed his and Jeanette's bags and walked down the stairs; he dropped the bags on the floor near the front door and walked back over to the kitchen table where the others were ready to go take their showers. Theodore let the girls take the upstairs bathroom seeing as Alvin still wasn't out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile Alvin was looking at himself in the mirror, he was bright red, almost as red as the towel around his waist. He grabbed the new red toothbrush while sulking and squeezing toothpaste onto it and then shoving it into his mouth. After he was all clean he smirked at himself in the mirror, he was no longer red.

"You're gonna be the hottest boy at that school!" After his little pep talk he put on his new clothes. (A red checked shirt, jeans, red high-tops and a plain white top under his unbuttoned shirt) He winks at himself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, the minute he opens the bathroom Theodore rushes in and shuts the door behind him.

After his horrible shower Alvin walks into the living room to see Simon sorting his bag (filling it with pencils and other school like things) that's when something in Alvin's head clicked.

"You." Alvin said darkly as he approached Simon who innocently looked up at him.

"Oh, hey, Alvin." Simon smiled. Alvin bent down and picked Simon up by the hood, Simon smiled innocently before being hung up by the hood on the ceiling fan.

"Don't you dare, Alvin!" Simon said as he watched Alvin walk over to the fan switch. Alvin flicked it on and giggled.

"Oops, my finger slipped."

Simon was now flying around the room while attached to the fan, when he slipped off he went flying halfway across the room but Alvin caught him.

"Never mess with my shower again or the next time I won't catch you." With that Alvin dropped him onto the couch.

About half an hour later everyone was ready and was waiting in the car for Dave. Eventually he came out and he drove them to school. Dave parked outside of the school and faced Alvin.

"Ok, Alvin. Take it easy today, try and not get into any trouble." Dave said sternly, Alvin just waved him off and opened the car door and stepped out. While he was out of ear shot Dave turned to the chipmunks.

"Guys, make sure to look after Alvin." They all smiled at Dave.

"Don't worry, Dave! We'll do all we can!" Theodore stated just as Alvin opened the other car door.

"C'mon, guys! I can't WAIT to meet all the hot babes-" Alvin immediately shut his mouth the minute he saw Dave staring at him sternly through the rear view mirror. Alvin giggled sheepishly.

"I mean...BYE DAVE!" The minute the others were all out of the car Alvin slammed the door shut and began to run towards the school doors, the chipmunks perched themselves on top of his shoulders.

The minute Alvin walked through the doors all eyes were on him, it started off with a few whispers but soon enough everyone in the corridor was staring at him. Small smiles appeared on some of the girl's faces as he walked past, he smirked at them causing them all to blush.

Brittany rolled her eyes at them all and crossed her arms over her chest, no one saw this though.

Alvin's moment of fame was quickly interrupted as Ryan and his goons walked over to Alvin and the others, it was obvious that they were jealous from all of the attention the 'New boy' was getting. They stood in front of him with their arms crossed over their chests; they were all glaring at him.

"Who are you?" Ryan asked as he gave Alvin a quick look up and down. Alvin looked at Simon nervously for an answer; Simon rolled his eyes briefly before turning to Ryan.

"This is our cousin, Alex." Simon stated. Alvin nodded along with what Simon had said.

"So where's Alvin?" Xander (Ryan's best friend) asked. Again Alvin looked at Simon who this time had nothing to say.

"He's living up at Alex's house. Alvin was behaving really badly so Dave sent him up there for a couple weeks." Jeanette answered for them. Alvin and Simon shared looks before smiling at Jeanette.

Suddenly Ryan grabbed Alvin's collar and pushed him against the lockers, this caused the chipmunks to leap off of his shoulders and onto the floor.

"Listen up, punk. I own this school and intend on keeping it that way, if you even try to mess with me..." Ryan's jocks cracked their knuckles for emphasis, Ryan looked back at Alvin "Well...let's just say we'll mess with you, BIG TIME!" Alvin smiled as he raised his hands up in defence.

"Wow, dude. I'm just here to learn." Ryan shoved him against the locker one more time and began to walk away. Alvin watched as Ryan scared some eavesdroppers by stomping on the ground next to them; making them jump. He also grabbed some nerd's jotters out of their hands and flung them half way across the corridor, paper went everywhere and the nerd ran over to the scattered pieces and began to collect them back up.

Alvin looked down at his sibling and The Chipettes while rolling his eyes.

"What a jerk. Like I'm scared of him." Simon and the others rolled their eyes.

"C'mon, Alex. Let's go sign you in." Simon said using Alvin's fake name seeing as there were some bystanders. They all began to walk in the direction of the office.

Once they were there Alvin chapped loudly on the door and walked in.

"Um...hey?" Alvin asked as he looked around the empty room, suddenly the secretary entered the room.

"Oh! Hello," She said as she sat down at her desk "You must be the new student." She began to type rapidly on her keyboard as Alvin nodded.

"Um...yeah, I'm Alex Seville." She looked up at him briefly before typing in some details.

"What age are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

After a long time she finally had filed his info and them gave him a time table for his classes.

"I can get you a buddy to show you around the school." Alvin shook his head.

"Nah, I'm-" Suddenly a girl about Alvin's age walked in, he was so stunned that his jaw actually dropped.

"Are you sure, because Amber insisted-"

"YES!" Alvin shouted before sheepishly clearing his throat "I mean, yeah, sure, whatever." He said as coolly as he could, Amber giggled a little as Alvin winked at her.

"Well then, get to class." The secretary said as she rushed them out the door and shut it behind them.

"Wow, pushy much?" Alvin joked earning him a giggle from Amber.

"So, what have you got first?" Amber asked as they began to walk down the hall way. Alvin whipped out his time table and looked over it.

"I've got art." Amber smiled up at him.

"Perfect. That's what I have." They began to walk and talk the whole way there. Alvin focused on her perfect auburn hair that sat perfectly on her head, her brilliant blue eyes, he couldn't help feeling that she reminded him of someone close to his heart but he ignored it.

They finally got to class and got seated; the chipmunks weren't in this class so Alvin just sat where ever there was a spare seat.

He looked over at Amber once or twice and noticed that she was looking at him as well. They then got back to work but Alvin had a pleased look on his face.

"_First day back and I already have all the girls crushing on me," _He looked over at Amber once more _"And a girl who could very well become my girlfriend." _

**Well there's chapter four! Alvin's first day and already Ryan sees him as a threat, maybe Alvin will use this to his advantage! Who else thinks Amber is sweet! But who does she remind Alvin of...**

**Next chapter will be up soon, I'm sorry I took so long to update! A lot happened during the week including schoolwork (I have to make a shoe for art, yes you read correctly, a shoe!)**

** Please leave a review and the next chapter will be up sooner! **


End file.
